Back to the Past (From the Future)
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Steve wakes up back in the 1940's with no clue how he got there. Was he ever really in the future? Will he find his way back? Mild language involved.
1. Waking Up

**Back to the Past, from the Future**

 ***Chapter 1***

"Steve? Steve?" Steve groaned at the voice and tried to open his heavy eyes, but was met with a bright light which had him closing them quickly.

"Steve? Can you hear me?" the voice asked. It sounded familiar, but he was unable to place it.

"Yes." Steve groaned as he once again tried to open his eyes, but found it difficult.

"I'm going to go and get a nurse." the click of heels sounded in the room before his ears heard nothing, but silence.

Groaning Steve forced his eyes open, only to still as he took in his surroundings. This wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and it wasn't in the tower, which he knew by heart. The door opened and a woman in a S.S.R uniform stepped in.

"Captain Rogers, I'm glad to see you've woken up. We were worried you wouldn't. My name is Sharon" Sharon says with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Steve questioned. Sharon glanced at the paper near his bed and sighed.

"8 months Captain." Steve's eyes went wide and he stared at her in shock and hoping she was joking.

"What's today's date?" Steve asked quietly.

"September 10th, 1945." a new voice answered him. Steve turned towards the door and had to bite back his shock. There in front of him, was Peggy Carter.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned as he tried not to believe what he was being told.

"It has been 8 months and the date is September 10th. That's what I said. Steve are you alright?" Peggy asked tentatively.

"Is this one of Tony's jokes? Cause they're normally funny, but this is going to far." Steve asked in a low voice as he searched the room for a sign of a hidden camera.

"Tony? Steve, whose Tony?" Peggy asked with a hesitant tone to her normally strong voice.

"Where's Stark?" Peggy's face shifted to confusion and she looked at the nurse who shrugged.

"Howard? He's outside waiting to see you. He's the one who found you." Peggy explained quietly.

"Do you know where you are Captain Rogers?" Sharon asked as she finally processed what had been said.

"I think so, but I sure as hell hope that I'm wrong." Steve says before lying back down on his bed and rubbed his temples.


	2. Raven?

**Back to the Past, from the Future**

 ***Chapter 2***

" _I think so, but I sure as hell hope that I'm wrong." Steve says before lying back down on his bed and rubbed his temples._

* * *

* _Other Side of Brooklyn*_

"Excuse me, does anyone know where I can find Steve Rogers?!" a voice hollered. The young girl was weaving through the busy sidewalk, her chocolate brown hair pulled into a tight bun. As she wound through the people she came to a halt in front of a small building, the police station. Sighing in relief she quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hello there. Do you need something?" a young man asked from behind the desk at the front of the room with a friendly smile.

"I'm looking for Captain Steve Rogers, but I don't know where he would be." she said as she walked up to him.

"That's military, but I can call over to the hospital we have for returning soldiers. Do you know what unit he was in?" the man asked as he walked to the back of the desk where the phone was located.

"He was a part of the S.S.R. he might be in their recovery unit, but I don't know where it is." she says. The man nods and picks up the phone as he nods to a chair near the desk. The girl sat in the chair and watched the officer. The officer mumbled to the person on the other line and nodded as though the other side could see.

"What's your relation to Captain Rogers?" he asks looking up from the pad of paper he is looking at.

"He's my uncle. I was suppose to come and stay with him, but when I arrived no one was there and the landlady said that they had both been shipped out, but she didn't know if they were coming back." the man nods before relaying it back to the person on the other line and looks over at the girl.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Raven Rogers."


	3. Reunited! From the Future?

**Back to the Past, from the Future**

 ***Chapter 3***

" _What's your name?" he asks._

" _Raven Rogers."_

* * *

*Steve's Room*

"Captain Roger?" Sharon asks from the doorway, breaking up his and Peggy's argument, and walked in.

"Yes?" he asked in a calm voice trying to be polite to the girl.

"Your niece Raven walked into a police station looking for you. They called us because she was lost. Do you want us to send someone to get her and bring her here?" Sharon asks glancing between the two. Steve seems to relax at the girl's name and smiles a bit.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea. He's still recovering and we don't want to wear him out and -"

"Miss. Carter this is not your niece meaning that it is not your decision, but mine. Sharon would you please have her collected and brought here." Steve requests ignoring Peggy's glares.

* _20 minutes later_ *

"Captain Rogers, your niece is here." Sharon says as she open the door and lets a girl walk in. Her clear blue eyes sparkled as she walked in a shed her coat before fulling facing them. Her chocolate brown hair had been taken out of its bun and instead fell in waves down to her back. She wore a navy blue dress that stopped just below her knees and a small watch on her left arm. She turned to the two with a smile.

"Raven?" Steve whispered as if he didn't believe she was actually there. The girl raced over to the bed and climbed on to it as he pulled her into a hug.

"I found you." she laughed as a tear escaped and slid down her cheek as the two of them sat hugging.

"Steve?" Peggy questioned from her chair. The two broke apart and smiled before looking over at Peggy.

"I'm Peggy Carter. Who are you exactly?" Peggy questioned the little girl. She smiled and stuck a hand out.

"I'm Raven, Raven Stark-Rogers. I'm Steve's daughter." Raven replied. Peggy rose an eyebrow and turned to Steve.

"Stark-Rogers? What the hell is going on Steve?" Peggy questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at Raven till the girl put down her hand, the smile slipping off her face.

"Peggy I can explain this." Steve stuttered as he looked around as if searching for an answer in the room.

"HOW?!" Peggy practically screamed as she quickly stood up and uncrossed her arms before placing a hand on her hip and scowling.

"She doesn't know? Have you not told her dad?" Raven questioned in small voice.

"Know what? That your father is a bloody pinky!" Peggy demanded causing Steve to flinch at the term.

"Dad's from the future, I'm here to bring him back. And I'd rather you not call him that." Raven advised a look of disgust for the woman on her face.

"Right, of course he is, and you're how old exactly?" Peggy scoffed meeting the glare that Raven gave her, with one of her own.

"I'm 12, thank you very much." Raven informed her as Peggy let out an undignified snort.

"Right of course you are. With that much of an imagination I shouldn't be so surprised. Now then, Steve you can either tell me the truth or I'll just go and get Howard, maybe he'll actually be able to explain himself." Peggy fumed as she looked at Steve.

"But I'm telling the truth, dad is from the future!" Raven insisted. Peggy shook her head in disbelief and turned on her heel and headed out the door which shut with a click.

"How long till we can leave? And why on Earth did you some instead of Nat or your father?" Steve groaned as he put his head against the pillow. Raven looked at the watch on her arm and huffed.

"Few more minutes this thing still isn't ready to because that would have taken more power and Auntie Nat is alive in this time, and dad looks to much like his own father." Raven replied as she got off the bed.

The door swung open and Peggy walked in dragging a confused Howard behind her with a glare set on her face.

"Would you please tell me what has got you in such a twist." Howard ranted as the two came to a stop in front of the bed.

"Tell him your name." Peggy snapped pointing at Raven who stared at Peggy in confusion.

"Raven Stark-Rogers." Raven replied in bewilderment. Howard turned to the girl in shock before turning to Steve.

"Stark-Rogers? What the hell?" Howard demanded as Steve rubbed his temples and glared at Peggy.

"This is what is wrong. What the hell is going on Howard?" Peggy remarked answering Howard's original question.

"Don't you listen I've told you twice now. Dad is from the future." Raven stated in exasperation. Howard crouched down to Raven's height.

"What do you mean he's from the future?" Howard implored with a questioning glance towards Steve.


	4. Explanations Are in Order!

**Back to the Past, from the Future**

 ***Chapter 4***

" _What do you mean he's from the future?" Howard implored with a questioning glance towards Steve._

* * *

"After the plane crashed in the ice it was found nearly 70 years later. Dad was somehow still alive after being frozen in the ice. He was thawed out and revived. Around 4 months ago he vanished in the middle of a mission. Everyone came back freaking out trying to find where he was. When we saw the old newspaper from this time saying that he had been found we knew something was wrong." Raven rambled.

"Oh god, Tony. Raven is Tony okay?" Steve asked sitting up in his bed quickly with a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah dad's fine. He found you, and worked himself to the point of exhaustion to make this thing and make sure it was safe enough to travel with. He passed out on the couch as I was leaving." Raven assured him.

"I thought Steve was your father?" Howard questioned as he glanced at Steve.

"He is."

"Then who is Tony?"

"My dad." Raven replied.

"Steve can you please explain what she is trying to say I don't think I'm understanding her." Howard groaned.

"Raven and I are from the year 2016. I was found in the ice in 2014, a few months after waking the organization that found me enacted what was known as the Avengers Initiative, Earth's mightiest heroes and defenders. We were the last line of defence for protecting the Earth. I was made leader of the team. On the team I met two master assassins with the codenames Black Widow and Hawkeye. A man known as Thor who was practically a god. A man named Bruce who, when angered turned into a creature known as the Hulk, due to overexposure to gamma radiation. And I met Iron Man or Tony Stark as the Avengers and I know him, he's arrogant, but he's a genius." Steve explained.

"Why does she think both you and Tony are her dads?" Peggy questioned as she moved to the chair she was seated in earlier.

"Wait, Tony STARK?" Howard asked his eyes going wide and looking over at Steve who chuckled and nodded.

"He's your son. If that's what you're trying to ask. He's just like you. He once told me that without the things he has created he would be a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist." Steve chuckled.

"Howard please tell me you don't believe this." Peggy pleaded as Raven pulled out two pictures from her pocket and handed them to Peggy with a raised eyebrow.

The picture showed Steve and Raven laughing as a man that looked similar to Howard was sitting staring at a machine in shock his hair blown back. The next picture had just Steve and Howard's look-a-like smiling at eachother in tuxedos.

"What are these?" Peggy questioned as Howard took the pictures and looked at them in shock.

"The first one is of Raven and I making fun of Tony who swore up and down that the new suit was definitely safe even though it had blown up three times already during trial runs. The second is Tony and I's wedding day. I think Dum-E took the first one and Nat took the second." Steve explained with a soft smile as he looked up from the photos Howard had handed him.

A small beep echoed in the silent room and Raven glanced down at the watch on her arm with a smile.

"Ready to go dad?" She asked as she walked over to him as he stood up from his bed and met her halfway with a small smile.

"Let's go home. Peggy, Howard. It was a pleasure to see you again." Steve regarded as Raven pressed a button on the side of her watch and the two disappeared with a _pop_.


	5. Returning Home

**Back to the Past, from the Future**

 ***Chapter 5***

" _Let's go home. Peggy, Howard. It was a pleasure to see you again." Steve regarded as Raven pressed a button on the side of her watch and the two disappeared with a_ _ **pop**_ _._

* * *

"Steve! Raven! Oh thank god! I'm so glad it worked someone wake Tony." Pepper beamed as she pulled the two into a hug.

"I'm already up, what's the commotion Pep?" Tony groggily asked as he walked over only to stop when he saw the two.

"Steve? Raven?" he whispered instantly awake before looking at Pepper who nodded and running over to grab the two into a hug. Steve smiled at the man in his arms and tilted his husband's face to his, placing a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

"I missed you." Tony admitted with a smile.

"I missed you too." Steve smiled as Raven backed out of the hug and hugged the other Avengers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
